The Sniper and the Lord's strange bond
by Nagisa Shiota
Summary: Shinon is an odd fellow. Odd enough to have caught the attention of a certain someone. After being held for so long, will Ike be able to help his Sniper? Or will the Sniper just succumb to the Darkness? Various pairings involved, along with yaoi, and mention of torture, angst, and jealousy. Rated T for safety.


Okay, so I am still trying to write for the fic What Links Us Together, but for now, I planned on writing a short FE fic, since there are barely any of them which actually gets me to read them, and the ones I want to continue on have stopped writing on : (

So, based on the Greil's Mercs, since they are the third team that I know best, after FE 7 & 8.

Various pairings included. And last but not least, it has some yaoi pairings some are not, if you don't like it, I apologize for writing something you don't like.

* * *

The days pass quite slowly, as the Leader of the Greil's Mercenaries stares above the sky, like if he is staring at someone. The leader was known to be quite hot-headed, but had the leader's potential, he is very charismatic too, and has a strong spirit. His name is Ike. Ike is the son of the deceased Commander; Greil. Ike was continuing to gaze at the sky, as the clouds started to cover the sun, he frowned even more, and had his eyes lower and looked down to see Titania walking up to him with a quick pace.

Ike wonders why Titania looks a little… worried perhaps.

"Titania, is something the matter, you seem kind of… rushed" Ike asks in a politest way he can, since he is a kind person, it was easy for him to be polite with his closest friends and comrades.

"Ike, we just received some information from the Village that some rebels are planning on attacking them, they have planned to hire us for their protection. I wanted to clarify with you whether we should agree or disagree. Since I had completely agreed to help them, Soren as always, had a disagreement with them, so I wanted you to tell them what we will actually do since you are the Commander"

"We will agree to their terms as long as we can help them" Ike said with a reassuring smile. Titania knows when he makes these kinds of decisions, he means it, and he'll give all he got. So she left to send their message.

Ike turned his face back to where he was looking at, said something inaudible, and then walked off to meet up with Titania and the others.

Ike reaches the camp since the hill side (Where he was before) was not too far. Ike sees everyone preparing their weapons and stuff they need for the mission they are going on. He counts how much people are out, and realizes that some are missing. Ike walks to Soren who is advising who to go where.

"Soren, did the rebellion just start? Cuz Titania was telling me something about it, I wanted to ask you about it, but by the number of Mercs here, I can tell something came" Ike asks Soren in a little rushed tone. Soren sighs at looks at Ike "It seems that Titania agreed to help these villagers fight the rebels, since she said you agreed to it. Our new enemies decided to attack earlier since they expected nothing to stop them, so I put Gatrie, Oscar, Titania, Shinon, Mia, Stefan, and Boyd to the fronts, while I, Ilyana, Rhys and Mist are at the back lines with the indirect attacks, then you can join Titania and the others if you can"

Ike runs to their aid, cutting his way through a few bandits, but still made it to the skirmish going on in the village. As soon as Ike gets there, he notices someone coming at him in lightning speed, only to graze his shoulder; he noticed that the projectile was not aimed at him, but behind him. He turned to see a bandit shot in his heart by the so-called projectile.

"An arrow huh?" Ike sees the bandit fall, and gives a small to a certain red haired sniper who shot the arrow at the bandit. "Nice one Shinon, I owe you for that." The sniper scowled in response and turned his head to the other direction. Ike notices that Shinon—the sniper, is just really getting in the bandit's ranges, since he is able to avoid their attacks quickly, Ike sighs and smiles sadly. That's what Shinon was known for; provoking his enemies to get them to attack him, while he was easily avoiding all their attacks.

Ike started laying his focus back on the fight.

Ike's POV:

I don't know why, but when once I noticed _him_ fighting, I feel somewhat stronger than before. It's not the same feeling I get from other people, even with Soren, who is my best friend. Somehow I want to see him safe, wanted to see him unscathed, and to help him.

I was snapped back to the fight when I noticed Oscar, the trustworthy paladin of mine, come and kill one of the bandit who was about to destroy the village. I see some of the Mercenaries waiting for me to command them. Geez, how could I not see that?

"Oscar, you and Boyd should protect the people in the buildings. Gatrie, you protect the people in the stalls, Stefan, and Mia, you both attack as the fronts, Shinon, since you are the only one who is indirect in the front; you attack them from afar when necessary, Titania, you stay with me since you are the most agile at the moment. Alright? Greil's Mercenaries, Move out!" I now know what everyone has to do so it makes my life much easier.

I see that everyone has been doing their jobs well, I joined Stefan and Mia who danced their way through bandits, I don't literally mean dancing, but I mean is that Swordmasters like them are so quick and graceful enough to be like if they are dancing instead of fighting. Stefan saw that Mia had an opening, so he guarded her from an attack since he would counter anyway, lucky for him; neither of them got hurt actually.

The skirmish was going better than expected. Titania busy hammering all of them when they come close to her, Boyd and Oscar working together like brothers, rescuing people here and there, Gatrie being a great wall of protection, but the only thing that bugged me was that same red haired Sniper, Shinon. He seemed to be doing well before, but something doesn't look right whenever he is checking something, the problem is, he is not gonna tell me what is wrong, either because he hates me or maybe, it could be fear too.

All of a sudden, more bandits come, but these ones looked stronger than the ones before, I seen the sniper near the tree give a signal to Titania, and she nodded and told me that it wasn't a good sign. I tense and feel a shiver go down my spine as I see Mia and Stefan actually struggling to counter them, and were soon pushed back. Mia was about to hit a building, but Stefan caught her but being pushed by the impact, he only hits the building guarding Mia. I seen a little line of blood on his mouth, but he quickly wiped it off, and asked Mia if she was alright. Mia responds with a hype nod, then jumps back to action.

I don't know whether I should tell them to get back, or tell them to call in reinforcements. I didn't act too quickly as I saw a Knight nearly hit me, but again, Shinon saved me with his arrows, and Titania killing him off. I thanked Titania and gave Shinon a thumbs up, and he replied with a thumbs up. I turned my attention to where he left off, since after he attacked that Knight, I think he figured that he should do something about it.

Shinon started to get attacked by the Knights, but in a way, it's like he knows what to do, but I couldn't trust that, since everyone has limits right. I sent Rhys and Mist to heal the wounded, since everyone is starting to get strained in the battle if you know what I mean.

I decided I should go and help the Sniper out, he is a good comrade after all.

Shinon's POV:

I had to provoke the damn Knights so that the pup can have an easier time in the fight. Somehow he fights better whenever I put myself on the front, because right now, that's the same case (A/N: Try guessing what triggers that. Starts with an "S") He is fighting well now, better than he was before.

I turn back to look at the others, everyone seems to do their job, I launch 3 arrows per target to make sure they die fast, since I have a lot of arrows with me, and I can easily get it from the convoy anyway, even though I barely see what it is good for.

When I was attacking some Knights, one of them actually got on my blindspot and punched me in the head with his armored arm, and I fell down by the impact. Okay, now you just done it. I shove my arrow right into his heart and he died. No one, I mean, no one, tries to attack like a coward at me. They will die for sure.

I wipe the dirt off my head, and see the pup—Commander Ike, shouting my name as to ask if I'm alright, I shrug the pain off like if it was nothing, and tell him everything's fine. He returns to his fight, so do I. Ike manages to easily disarm his opponent, and yet, he is now doing much better than he was before. It's like his statuses grew like a boom for some reason whenever he is… scratch that.

Then I notice that the others are having quite an easy time with the casualty rate of the enemies, while I am cornered at a wall trying to avoid the spears and swords they try hitting me with. Until something grabs my ankles from the ground, I struggle within that grasp and then the general comes at me and talks in a mocking tone.

"So, you are the one, who practically mocked my army, you should know better, little Archer." He starts laughing at me, while I open my mouth to speak until his hand was on my chin to lift my face up to look at him "But, killing you now would be a waste, pretty boy. How about you just come with me, and I will stop the attack then, Hm?" Surprised by his comment, I couldn't say anything back at him, and then he let me go. I basically just stared at him as he laughed again at me, and ordered the guy below me to release his grip on me. What was going on here?

"That was quite enjoyable. Now, will you come, or do I have to hurt your small frame too? Make up your mind, Sniper." What the hell does he want me for? I am no better than… maybe he thinks I am worth it. Maybe I am worth it. I try to reply him, but I keep stuttering.

"I… don't think I-it would be a-" then someone cuts me off by attacking the General, snapping me to normal. "Shinon! Don't let your guard down!" That voice, I can easily recognize that voice, it was Ike, the pup commander of the Greil's Mercenaries. I snap back to reality and sigh to show that I am back to my senses.

Ike and that General dude start fighting, while I try backing him up by attacking some of the knights alongside Titania, she too, was concerned of me. Damn. "Shinon, is everything alright? I really don't know what was going on, but I heard the Commander yell about something. Are you alright now?" I give her a 'you-really-think-I'm-not-okay?' stare, but somehow I don't want to sound wrong, so I replied with an "I'm fine."

While I'm in this stupid state, I'm not focusing way too well on anything, dodging, provoking, attacking, talking, moving, anything. I can't even open my own mouth at them, so I'll just wait for something to happen while this fight is ending. I suddenly see that the pup can't fight this guy much longer, and will die if he continues. As much as I want to die, I can't help but shout his name, as if that could do anything.

"Now, son of Gawain, you shall die for defying me!" Crap, not good, not good at all. Ike can barely stand, and he is about to deliver the final blow at him. I can't stand this, for some reason my heart is telling me to defend him, but half of me says otherwise.

Crap, I'll just do as my heart says, not sure what'll come of it, maybe I can try killing him?

So, he brings his sword in the air, and I dash into the pup's way, and I literally stab that general with my arrow on his chest portion, but I feel immense pain coming from me, maybe I got slashed as well? I look down to see his sword slice through me, crap. He yells out in pain and lets go of his sword, leaving me with the pup, shouting angrily at me.

"How dare you! Even though I made an offer to you, you deny me and try to kill me?" I can barely hear him now as my vision is starting to blur "Heh, never said I accepted… that offer, didn't I?" I let out a low but mirthless laugh as the General dude starts saying stuff I can't hear. Ike caught me so that I won't hit the ground and heard his shouts at me. I couldn't make out the words he was saying as the world turns black on me...

* * *

(A/n: Can't write in Shinon's POV atm, since he is unconscious.)

So, what do you think so far? I will keep trying to improve. Thank you.


End file.
